Bleach and The land of the Mutant Humans
by Animaddie
Summary: Zombies, Fighting, yelling, Music, Friendship and a little romance. All to be found in this Blog of Rukia Kuchiki. A survivor in a land of the dead amongst 5 friends, determined to end the end of the world 8D T just in case. IchiRuki, IshiHime and maybe..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - Me no own Bleach! :D

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the world a computer switched on. . .<p>

"Hey, Kuchiki Rukia here. I'm 18 years and 5 days old. It's been exactly 19 days, 12 Hours and 49 minutes since that day. The day the world as we know it fell to pieces. As cliché as it sounds, Zombie apocalypses are more realistic than they first appeared to be, it turns out biological warfare was the new millennium's nuclear weapon, and Kim Jon Ill was just one of the leaders of a new-age al-Qaida. I know what you're thinking; 'But 19 days is a short time for anything truly bad to happen' – did any of you hear about the Tsunami that wiped out my country, or the Volcano that put half of Europe on a standstill, or the Hurricanes that devastate parts of North America almost every three years? Exactly. Bad things happen in a short amount of time.

Even when you're expecting it.

I guess I should explain everything to you now, ey? Who knows, perhaps in a few years time this Blog will be famous! . . . or wiped from existence, but maybe somehow we'll get out of this Armageddon (I saw that film :D) . . eventually.

I'll go from the beginning. It's strange how much you can remember when you know you have nothing to loose anymore.

**30****Th**** December 2011, 13:26 – The Last sane moment of our lives. **

Me Orihime, Tatsuki and Uryuu were all sat eating dinner on the roof at school; (It was our usual spot)Uryuu was cross-stitching on an embroidery loop, as per usual, he's making a little badge for us all, to remind us of our last year. Tatsuki's animatedly telling Orihime about annihilating some Ichigo at Karate (them words exactly – don't really wanna know what she means by 'some') - Annoyingly I'd missed that day. And I was just reading one of the books we had been given for English lessons. It was harder then because Ichigo wasn't there to decipher most of it with me – It was my worst subject, but his best so we'd work on it together a lot. The five of us were very close, one of them groups of people that your average pupil would just look past to talk to another friend across the room. Never particularly popular, not overly amazing grades, (well, on the behalf of me, Ichigo and Tatsuki.) A good B in most subjects, just there, to everyone else. To each other we were just this huge family that we could trust with our lives and spend hours a day with, chatting or in silence. Complete comfort if you will. I'll go into detail about them now for you, just to be able to picture what the world was once like:

Orihime:

Pretty much your 'perfect' woman – almost anime-like. She had long layered glossy auburn hair that reached down to her waist, which was small and curvaceous. An ample chest that any girl would be jealous of. And big steel-grey eyes that sparkled whenever she smiled. (In all honesty, she was someone I have always envied) She was 4 months older than me (almost to the date) and had one of them dispositions whom anyone could instantly love and trust, welcoming and gentle. She had one flaw. She had the worst cooking I have ever tasted, even the boys whom would go after her would disappear if she offered her food. Of course, it made us love her more however, imperfections are what make a person human are they not?

Tatsuki:

Quite the opposite to the above really. She had spiky black hair that had only recently grown out, it was at the 'choppy' phase. A very slight figure, and incredibly thin, despite how many lunches she would have. Her figure, I guess was down to her training, she was a black belt in karate, and the second strongest girl in Japan (Something she boasted to anyone about, should they look suspicious.) she would have gotten first, had she not broken her arm the day before. To people who didn't know her, she was a scary beastly girl whose eyes would pierce you from any distance, rendering you speechless and void of fight. However for us few, her eyes were always soft and gentle, her personality at a quirk, and ready to fight anything or anyone who would dare insult or harm us.

Uryuu:

A slight, quiet and ridiculously intelligent boy. Quick with a needle and, something others were surprised to find out, insane hand-eye co-ordination – despite being about blind without his glasses. He had quite short, black, hair – it was long enough to reach the top of his head, and so be combed back. But not long enough to put in a ponytail (something me and Tatsuki frequently tried, and failed, attempting many times) – yes, quite the average 'geek' really however, something we knew to do, but others didn't was to piss him off – do that, and you'd be dead in a millisecond. If his ice-gaze wasn't enough, his speed and agility would just come back to haunt you. Never, NEVER, annoy Ishida Uryuu – you won't live to tell the tale.

Ichigo:

Ahh yes. Strawberry. An annoying brute of a boy not slow to insult a person smaller and more intelligent than him. Hmph. Okay, okay, I kid I kid. Tall. Orange hair. Stupid face. Arrogant disposition. All-around moron. Frowns too much. Hot temper. Over-protective arse. Brown eyes – dark, brooding brown eyes for that matter. Strong cheekbones, sharp jawbone, not _really_ muscly but quite muscly arms. Hard chest. Nice guy-legs. Really nice smile when he smiles – especially when the sun hit's his face and all the shadows are accentuated and like, make his face look all gentle and kind - err. Surprisingly immature in 'those' ways for a boy of 18, I'll even admit it to a point, (but I DON'T fancy him alright? I don't CARE what you think, there is no way on EARTH I would EVER fancy him so get that out of your head fast!) who's that good-looking (he's never even kissed a girl, let alone anything else – I suppose it's a good thing though, when you think about it. The kind of guy you'd drea-), perhaps it's the hair . . . It's natural though, so I don't get why he get's all the agro he does. Insanely good at English (again, unbeknown to many others) to a point at which he actually reads Shakespeare, _for leisure_. I don't think even native English-speakers do that! Brilliant at kendo and karate (He's only ever lost to Tatsuke) not that great at science . . er, quite bad actually . . . - we accidentally set the table on fire and singed our teachers' arm-hair off once. – (***AN**: True story.) good mathematical brain although he get's way too caught up in his emotions and instinct, so logic just flees from his brain entirely (The amounts of fight's he's got in over one little thing . . .) quiet around most people, but an arsey loud-mouth with us, especially when he insults a certain person who's name begins with R *glares*. He has a good heart though, while he's an over-protective moron, he's a great big brother and the oldest friend I've ever had, we grew up making mud pies na-IN the back garden when his little sisters were only babies. He even got me into Karate and Kendo, something which I frequently practice on him, and win *grins*. I guess he's the most important person in the world to me – but _not_ in that _way_. Seriously, after my family died he was all I had.

And then there was me I guess. I am about 4ft9 I had black hair down to my mid-back, I'm quite slender, flat chested. Did a bit of Kendo/Karate here and there, did okay in my subjects and have stupid _purple _eyes. People would tell me I'm cold but the others would say to ignore them so I did. That's about it really. I did have two older brothers and parents, but they died in a fire when I was about 12, so I lived on my own since then. Trust me when I say, I'm not that important.

Anyway. Finally, back to the Blog.

We were sat as we were, and then all of a sudden Ichigo came pelting around the corner, running at us at full speed, fear plastered all over his face. We all stopped moving, breathing, everything. And then he reached us, panting, hands on his knees. All he said was

"We need to look at the news, _now_"

Not the most melodramatic of words, but we agreed, packed up our stuff and ran with him to the lunch area inside. The creepy thing was, nobody talked, all you could hear were are footsteps, we hadn't even asked him why or what was going on. Maybe it was his fear that we'd only ever seen once before, or the fact that deep, somewhere inside us, we could feel something was wrong. _Very_ wrong. Even the corridors were quiet. That was until we reached the dining room. We reached the doorway and stopped. Almost every pupil in the school must've been there looking at the giant Telly on the wall to he side of us. We walked inside, and turned to face it also. There wasn't a sound in the room. No dishwashers churning, no dishes clanking. Just silence. The telly flickered and the news lady came on. From What I could tell, there must've been a message about an emergency newscast notice and parents had rung everyone to watch it ASAP, because it was airing in 5 minutes – something they only do when it's a state of emergency and everyone needs to listen. Again the Telly flickered and the newswoman appeared. Sub-consciously, everyone in the room suddenly held their breath.

"This is an emergency broadcast. A state of emergency has been declared, the terrorist group known for association with Kim Jong Il, known as the Gillians (**AN**: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll stop, I promise) have detonated Biological warheads in the above countries and cities;" The screen flickered again, and a map of the world appeared. Suddenly countries, seemingly at random turned red and the woman read out their names: "South Korea; Seol, Australia; Melbourne, Germany; Munich" my hand flashed to my mouth as more kept coming

"France; Paris, Italy; Rome, Denmark; Copenhagen, The United Kingdom; London, The United States; Washington, and finally the last one we know of hit the Hokkaido region at 13:23 this afternoon. We do not know of what effect it will have and Hokkaido as we speak is being quarantined, we advise everyone to stay calm and keep on as usual. Of what's known the bombed cities of the affected have similarly quarantined the cities and are undergoing investigations as to their effect. We'll be back with more at 2:00. The T.V flickered off.

Everyone was silent for another few seconds, suddenly a guy from our year called Keigo yelled out "it's not going to affect us though". It broke the Ice.

All hell broke loose.

It was as if someone had pressed the fast-forward button on everything. Immediately people were running towards us and the door, usually I'm fast but I just found myself stuck, about to be stampeded when a hand roughly grabbed my shoulder pulling me into something hard and lumpy. The heard ran past, the room vibrating with their footsteps; I looked up to Ichigo who was cradling my head, fear stricken in his eyes. My voice cracked as I spluttered out

"Asano's right though? It-It's not going to get us. Right?"

Ichigo just looked at me, the same expression. I looked to the others and they all wore an identical emotion to Ichigo. Suddenly, my instincts kicked in. I stepped backwards, punched my fist in my hand and stared, locking away my fear – well they didn't call me cold for nothing –

"We will survive this. I will not let us die." I forced the determination into my eyes, locking them with Ichigo. The fear evaporated, and a hard expression replaced it. He nodded.

"Looks like we're going to my house."

**30****Th**** December 2011, 18:30 – Decision time**

A lot happened in those 5 hours. The infection had spread throughout the infected areas of all the countries, by now we had found out that the biological 'warhead' basically did what happened in all of the movies – for once – turned about 100 humans into flesh eating Zombies. They were the only living ones that were affected, after that, it just went on how it does – the zombies biting the living, and so on and so forth. All the schools had been cancelled, people were ordered off the streets, and by the looks of it, all of the affected countries were updating by the second, via internet. We were all at Ichigo's house planning on sticking together no matter what happened. In a weird sense I suppose it was lucky that me, Orihime and Tatsuke lived alone. Uryuu's dad was well acquainted with Isshin, and so that left him with us too. Isshin had only happily obliged to the 'extended family' and so we were going to our houses to pick up the necessities. Unfortunately, they predicted that it would hit us on the 1st, allowing us a day to get sorted, we weren't going to lose any chance we might have.

We decided to go in groups. I was to go with Ichigo with his car, and Tats and Hime (you can guess who they are by now :P) would go in Uryuu's car to their house (they had offered to house me too when they found out I lived alone, but I was too stuck in my family home, Ichigo's was the only other place I could also feel comfortable in, and besides, I didn't really mind the loneliness.) as a just-in-case. We quickly separated, agreeing to meet back at his for 8:00. I got in his car, and he slowly trundled us to my house.

"Dear God, drive ON the speed limit, at least!" I bit. He just glared at me, and carried on. We quickly got to mine and entered into the house, locking the door behind me. I ran to the cupboard under the stairs, as Ichigo yelled from the doorway;

"Don't forget! Just the necessities!"

I turned around to glare at him

"Who do you think this Idea was?"

He just shrugged

"Whatever, I'm gonna raid your fridge, call me when you're done." He called, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Stupid boy, eating all my food." I mumbled, rummaging for the rucksack we bought for camping once. I saw a little glimpse of green.

"Haha! Got you!" I grabbed the arm-sling-thing, and pulled. It was wedged tight under a load of crap I had just pilled in there over the years.

"Ugh, damnit!" I put a foot against the doorframe and yanked, everything came tumbling down in a crash and heaped above me on the floor. I heard running footsteps and a

"Rukia are you okay?" enter the living room, and then a quick following of laughter as he found me under the pile. I yelled

"OI, stop laughing and get me out of this! Stupid foot's stuck under a load of shit!"

He just sniggered still, grabbed under my arm and yanked me out, successively getting my bag; I shook off his shoulder and ran upstairs to my room. I won't go into mindless details – It was a room, with a bed, wardrobe, floor and ceiling. It had a few posters of 'Chigo' from 'Detergent' plastered on the walls however, (it was an obsession of mine, Chigo and RukiRuki MUST get together at the end, they MUST) those I were going to miss. Mi hi-Fi too . . . Well, I suppose my whole house really, but shit happens and you have to deal with it. I ran to my underwear draw and neatly squished all of it into the bottom of my bag, quickly running to get the rest from the airing-cupboard. Next I grabbed some clothes. I changed out of my uniform and shoved on some comfy leggings and a big old t-shirt of Ichigo's (don't ask) I grabbed a load of spares and neatly piled them in too. I decided it was pointless packing anything nice, no doubt they were just gonna get ruined and annoying. We needed stuff to move in. I grabbed a few pairs of walking-boot socks, shoved a couple in the bag and put some on. You can guess what shoes I grabbed. I then went to the back of my room to a cabinet on the wall. I lifted the panel covering the inside and stared at my heritage. A gleaming white samurai sword was perches inside. Sode No Shiraiyuki. Something I had trained to be able to use for years. Never thought I'd need her though. I quickly grabbed her (yes, I refer to my sword as a breathing female, shush) before I got into fond memories and grabbed the belt that would hold her. Clipping her around my waist, over the T-Shirt I looked at myself in the mirror. Now more than ever I looked like a boy. Only thing to complete it would be the hair.

My hair. It was too long. I put a hand to my mouth, remembering when i was a child and me and Ichigo were playing in a tree, I had long hair then but it got caught on a branch as we climbed, it tugged and then I fell. After that I kept my hair short – until I met Orihime, she helped me realise that long hair could be nice if you were careful enough. I was going to miss it. While it got on my nerves being so long, I'd still miss it.

"Gaww".

I grabbed my bag about to run downstairs, when a flash of light caught my eye. I quickly looked round to find it was a picture on my bedside table. Horrified that I almost forgot it, I ran, hugged it quickly to my chest and then put it inside the bag. No matter what happened, that picture would stay with me forever, the one of me and my family all smiling, in the sun back when they were still alive. There was another one next to it of The 5 of us, me nuggie-ing Ichigo, laughing as he laughed and winced, Tatsuke laughing at us and then Orihime sweetly smiling at Uryuu, who blushed with a finger pushing up his glasses. (We all knew he had a soft-spot for her)

"Oh what the hell" I grabbed it and shoved it inside too. My friends were just as important now. I checked around the room. Seeing if there was anything I missed. I was in two minds, but grabbed my kindle anyway – it could last for a month without being re-charged, and I had re-charged it fully only last night (reading was something I enjoyed mucho). I shoved in the charger too, a few keepsakes including a charm bracelet from my brothers, and a locket from Ichigo (It was my last birthday present, inside it was the same picture as the bigger one now in my bag) I clipped on the locket and shoved it under the tee, a tiny little silver drum-kit clock from Hime, a small Dagger (I know, but she's odd, don't blame me) from Tatsuki that could be clipped on a thigh, on my own over the legging and a bow and quiver of arrows I had once got from Uryuu – I know again a weird present, but I had always put these up on the wall, they were real and worked, but I liked them as ornamentals, never thought I could ever need them. And lastly I grabbed my purse, running to my parent's room, and getting the box that had all the money-cards in it. Isshin had said to organise them and put them somewhere safe so I could use them later in life. I shoved all the cards in my purse, and chucked it in the bag too. Finally I ran to the bathroom, putting in my toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, a bar of lush soap, a hair brush and some girl-stuff. Eventually I zipped up the bag, checking I had enough stuff and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

Ichigo was waiting for me. He raised an eyebrow

"I heard a lot of running around, what were you doing?"

I just glared at him.

"I was just getting everything, now I need yo-"

"What are you wearing?" He sniggered. Laughing at my combination of garments.

"Oh shut up, I'm going for practicality!"

He laughed more

"I don't mean your clothes; I mean what's with your sword and all the weapons. We won't be fighting them you know!"

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. I stepped towards him

"Won't be fighting them? Are you kidding? Ichigo a quarter of the globe will be affected by this by the end of the week. The quarantine in Hokkaido will break down, and by the time it gets here we'll have to be ready! We can't take chances! These are our LIVES at stake!" I exclaimed, throwing out an arm in frustration. He just stared back. Slightly shocked. I just kept staring at him, hoping that the fierceness I was trying to put across was evident in my eyes. Inside I was terrified, but you've just got to get past it. Fearing it won't stop anything. Eventually he must've seen reason, because his eyes firmed out, and then nodded, seemingly to himself. Making a decision.

"Fine, but if you fight. So do I." I just blanked.

"I thought that was obvious?"

He stared back, a dead strength in his eyes

"I mean, I fight. As in, I want Zangetsu back."

I was about to protest, breaking my fierce shell, but realised. This wasn't a time to be arguing. Ichigo was the best at kendo for a reason, the only time he'd been beaten was when I had to force Zangetsu off him, he was getting scary. And he had not once ever asked for h-it back, I think he was scared himself. I met his gaze. Pouring strength into my eyes to intimidate him. (It was something I had mastered a long time ago, before he got cocky with his sword . . . That didn't sound nearly as wrong in my head, I swear)

"Fine, but if you get like that again, I'll force him off you again and break it."

He nodded.

"Deal."

So I ran downstairs to the glass vault in the cellar. Zangetsu was a sword my family had gifted Ichigo in a will, back when we were fifteen. But he got over stimulated and started going too violent from his own power. So I stopped him and took it back, locking it away until I thought he would be mature enough. I know what you're thinking; "I thought Ichigo was the strongest Kendoist?" He is, but I'm the fastest puncher. *Smile*

I grabbed the hilt and took it off its stand. It was placed to the side of my family's Zanpaktuo's, It was sleek and Black, very similar to my own only, Black, a square hand-guard and a chain instead of a ribbon (basically his old Bankai) I unsheathed it from its scabbard a bit too even the blade (I suppose another similarity between Shiraiyuki) was black. I could see my gaze reflected in it. I quickly re-sheathed it and ran back upstairs, slowing as I got into the kitchen. He was waiting for me, a stern expression across his face. I walked up to him, holding out the sword in my right hand. He uncrossed his arms reaching for it slightly but stopping to say

"If I do go out of control again, make sure _you_ stop me" and then grabbed it. I kept it in my hands a few seconds longer, staring back, talking the emotion out of my face.

"I will"

I let go and he took Zangetsu back, unsheathing it instantly, flicking it here and there in the light, and then sheathing it back, clipping it to his belt. He smiled at me.

"What now?" I grimaced back.

"Right." I un-sheathed Shiraiyuki, his eyes widened and his hand flashed to Zangetsu.

"Not that you Moron! I need you to hold my hair for a moment" he just raised an eyebrow

"Okaay"

He walked over to me and grabbed my hair

"Now what?" I rolled my eyes.

"Grab all of it at the bottom and pull on it lightly." I think he raised an eyebrow, But he did as I asked as I felt the slight pressure on the back of my head.

"Okay" I breathed.

I grabbed the handle of shiraiyuki with my right hand, and then the blunt edge with the other, reaching it over my head. Ichigo must've just sussed it then.

"What are you DOING?" he'd let go of my hair

"Just shut up and hold it, it's pissing me off, and I'll need to cut it anyway."

He protested

"But you've been growing it for years!"

"And?"

He spluttered.

"WHY do you want to cut it?"

"Because last time it was long, I fell out of that tree, and took you with me! I don't want something like that to happen again and we DIE!" I yelled back, some of my fear and frustration from the day leaking out of my facade.

He placed his hands on my shoulders, and murmured softly into my ear.

"Don't worry, I won't let you die." I laughed without humour.

"It's not me I'm worried about. Please, just hold it. I may as well cut it now"

I heard him sigh, and then shift as he grabbed my hair again.

I cut it without counting. No need for stupid melodrama, it was just hair. I heard it go with a 'shink', and finally after a few hackings, it was all off, meeting around my chin.

"Ahhhh." I smiled and tossed around my head, enjoying the lightness it gave it.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" I smiled at him. He only looked back, a mysterious look in his eye as his hand met his chin.

"Don't move a second."I stood still, startled at his randomness. Suddenly he was walking straight towards me, hands at his sides, slightly reaching out. He wasn't going to? NOOo, He wasn't? He kept coming closer; I felt my cheeks heating up. I heard him whisper,

"Close your eyes" the sultry monotones of his voice vibrating through my brain. I just followed, slowly closing my eyes, waiting for his hands to take my face and . . .

"Shink . . . . .shinkshink . . . ." I re-opened one eye, and almost jumped back at the closeness of his face to my eye, out of the corner of it, I could see he had both hands sort-of grasped around Zangestu, and like potato-peeling parts of my hair with his tongue stuck out to the side slightly. I almost snorted. Ichigo Kurosaki, kendoist of the century, doing my hair. I let him carry on, and after a few minutes he finished. Smiling and stepping back.

"Go look in a mirror. What do you think?"

I went over to the mirror in the hallway and looked. I was shocked. He had done a pretty good job. My hair now framed my face more, feathered at the top allowing it to look nice enough that I wouldn't have to mess with it all the time like normal. He hadn't been able to do much about the stupid bit that would just stick in the middle, but he'd thinned it out and shortened it, making it look more like a pixie curl. All in all, it looked messy, but nice. I grinned widely.

"I love it! Since when can you do hair?" He just frowned at me

"I used to do yours all the time before you started growing it out, remember?"

I thought back.

"God you're right. Geez, that was a long time ago, ney?" I beamed at him, happy with my new hair and him remembering our childhood.

He just grinned

"It was, it's the same as back then; looks even prettier when you smile." He grinned. Walking out of the kitchen and into my garden, Yelling out,

"Come on, were gonna be late, we've got to meet the others remember! Besides! You need to borrow one of my hoodies. C'mon we'll be late!"

I flustered, flaberghasted as I picked up the rest of my stuff, locked the house and ran to meet him. My cheeks pink, he turned around and grinned at me. I smiled back. Shyly, _shyly! _All that I could comprehend going around my head was

"_even prettier when you smile, even prettier when you smile, even prettier when you smile" _Moron, I'll make him pay for making me all flustered like that.

* * *

><p>END<p>

For now. Apologies on the badness, the Idea just popped into my head and I spent the day (when I wasn't in lessons) writing it. How ANNOYING is that? 5000 words on Bleach, at random, fine. 1000 on the subject I take at college in two weeks? Not a chance. Gah how annoying. Hope you enjoy this. Touch-wood I'll update it soon, just wanted to upload some of it today :). Apologies on the OCC-ness of the characters, I hope it's not too bad. This song was just going round in my head from about half way through to the end, hopefully I can incorporate it into action later in the story :D ( And don't dessicate me for the version :'( - Bad Reputation, Avril Lavigne)


	2. Chapter 2

_**If I apologise profusely will you forgive me for my awful tardiness? I´m terrible coming up with stories/chapters without random inspiration - they turn out pitiful otherwise xD You may hit me with a bat if you like :D (As long as it's not the animal)**_

* * *

><p><strong>30<strong>**th**** December: 20:02 Return of the Gang**

So I drove to Ichigo´s. We got there in 10 minutes instead of his measly 30. I _told_ him to speed up.

All I got in return when we stopped and he fled from the vehicle was a:

"You know if this wasn´t a global epidemic you would have crashed into a fuel tankard at high-speed, fleeing from the police, causing a high-speed-multi-vehicle-motor-_death_-toll all because your too stubborn to admit you _DRIVE LIKE A MANIAC_!" He threw out an arm. (ooh, this was _serious._)

Yeah well it was his fault for ironing them stupid words into my brain, no doubt they´ll take this epidemic to de-burn. I got out of the driver's seat, and chucked him the keys as we walked to the door

"Oh stop whining you little gnat, I was only going 80"

He glared at me

"We were in a street with streetlamps and buildings (he flustered around with the arms and everything), that´s _30 _Rukia _30! _God _knows_ how you passed your effing test!"

He slammed his hand on the door, pushing it open. I felt the grin on my face as we walked through it.

His hissy-f- I MEAN '_The_ _argument'_ kept going as we automatically kicked off our shoes and walked down the corridor, still facing each other.

"Sucks to you that I passed first time, no minors, and it took you four tries, at your measly pace and caution, and I _speed,_ ey? _Jealous much?" _oooh, I definitely had the cream.

_"_Your 'examiner' belonged in an _asylum" _he glared, hand gripping the kitchen door.

"Hey he was fit, not my fault he crumbled at my suggestions"

He stopped in mid-knob-turn, an ´O' plastered on his face.

"That was a _joke, _Ichigo."

I´m not going to lie, that stupendous little reaction made my brain feel slightly better at being burned. So I smugly turned his hand on the handle, and entered into the kitchen and walked in. I was at the counter, and the other three who were casually talking just to the left of the back door. I smiled at them and walked forward, noticing a flash of orange going straight past the corner of my eye, informing me Ichigo had recovered, and was now going to take Ishida somewhere to moan , probably.

"Why do I see canary feathers around your mouth, Rukia?" Tatsuki grinned

"Oh you know, men and their feeble brains" I flapped a hand. She laughed as I heard a growl in the corner of the room.

"Girls, that´s _mean" _came a smaller voice to the side of Tatsuki

"Oh Hime, but you know it´s true" I stuck out my tongue and poked her belly. She smiled and then, randomly, gaped. I raised an eyebrow

"What´s wrong?"

She pointed at my head and simply stated:

"Your hair - It´s gone"

I felt all the eyes in the room suddenly focus on me, I sheepishly touched my head and nodded

"Aha, yeah, well I fancied a change and some practicality, so I cut it and then Ichi-I re-styled it a bit. Does it look alright?"

I could feel the white-hot gaze at the nape of my neck and decided I could save that ridicule for another day, even if it used to be the norm. I heard a chorus of:

"It looks really nice" and "Ooh you should be a hairdresser!"'s. I hope he noticed the sly grin that was on my face for a moment, I really do, but when I turned around his face was beaming at me, (if I had the guts to admit my heart full on pelted from then I would, but I´m not and am just going to go with) 'I smiled' and turned to Orihime who grinned and said

"It really does, you really suit the whispy, choppy, sort-of-windswept, short-hair look - it really frames your face and makes your eyes stand out - if I didn´t know you better I would say you'd have done that on purpose" she beamed, tugging my hair. I blushed, and smiled a little, outright affection like that always manages to catch me, ever since I was little.

"Ughm, anyway, shouldn´t we get to strategising and who´s got what, and whatnot?" A slightly pink Ichigo asked, scratching the back of his head. His eyes flickered to me for the smallest second, and back - his face remained slightly pink - I was clueless as to why otherwise no doubt I´d be mocking him right now, but he did look, kind of . . . sweet.

Anyway, he was right - we had to get down to business, so first, I turned to Tatsuki

"What have you got? I presume you've also decided that fighting them is in our best interests?" I needn't really ask, but, well, I was somewhat nervous still, so I had to make sure (half to myself really). She grinned at me, a twinkle in her eye, and pulled out the most _insane –_ literally on the verge of needing to see a doctor insane, not _cool_ insane – thing I could've imagined. Both me and Ichigo ran back a couple of steps while Isshin just raised an eyebrow. Ishida, frustrated, stepped forward

"I'm sorry, she just pulled it from under her bed when we were getting everything sorted – we couldn't get the dratted thing off her, and, well, as you can see, it probably wasn't a good idea going near her to try to get it – she said she _'knew people'_." My eyes popped at his predicament and, in a mix of fear and bafflement, I turned to face her as she slung it over her shoulder, a smug smile on her face

"I met a guy in America, turns out he was the guy my parents knew that got all the 'stuff' for them, through the militaries and whatnot, turns out they are pretty multi-cultural in what _we_ use, there's quite a mix of weaponry here in Japan" she grinned, then turned to Ishida

"And you, stop whining, how'd you think I got _that thing _for you? She pointed at him. He pushed up his glasses, pink cheeked and muttering, and went to stand by Ichigo, suddenly turning in an (obvious) attempt to re-kindle some bravado

"Yes, but I know how to use it _safely_" he glowered -Not a very good attempt then – Too stupefied by Tatsuki as I was however, I just stared at the AK-47 that was hanging off said-best friends shoulder (A.N: Obviously I don't know guns, I hope this is dramatic enough – apologies if I'm wrong xD), Tatsuki then turned to me and smiled

"Don't worry, it's not loaded and I have a silencer on it for when it is"

She pointed it at me

"See?"

And that's when I leap-of-deathed over kitchen counter. A second later I heard a muffled "Hey!" and some shuffling noises. Isshin, now at the side of me, chuckled and motioned for me to get up. I got on my knees and peeked to see if the coast was clear. From what I could see, Ichigo had Tatsuki from behind, his arms locking her own behind her back, I could feel the frown-glare he was giving her (her hair blocked his face from my vision), she was glaring at Ishida, who in turn had his hand clamped over her mouth as he stared at Orihime, she herself was frowning, with an Alan-key compressed between her teeth as she dismantled the gun, fast

"Yomf shulndn't be snufid lickh thab Tchaski-tan, nat uf it nas unschtable? Ur ffalty? Ut could've neen a Ht Patato nd you nould of nevber no-wn!" She dismantled the last piece, taking the Alan-key out of her mouth (and subtly wiping the drool that had formed off her face with a sleeve) and chucking the piece – it looked like the handle – onto the couch nearby. In a swift move she suddenly stepped towards Tatsuki and shoved her hands on her hips, frowning

"You could've killed Rukia! Or yourself Tatsuki!" She pressed a finger to her head in frustration, and then pointed it at Tatsuki

"Don't be stupid like that _ever _again!"

It's safe to say just about all of us were shell-shocked. I stood up from behind my aegis slowly, Ichigo just kept staring at her with a face that could catch flies, Tatsuki wore the same expression, although a little more ruffled from being the focus of her outburst, and then there was Ishida. Poor Ishida. His hand had slipped off Tatsuki's mouth and was now just blocking air as he stared at Orihime, wearing an expression that looked quite akin to a blind man seeing the light for the first time, poor thing had about stopped breathing. I looked at her

"Where did you learn to shout?" The words just spewed out of my mouth, but she smiled, rather mischievously actually, and turned to me fully

"From my friends Rukia, like you, Tatsuki, Ichigo, and Ishida-san when you all argue together, I listen intently and then think" She punched a hand to a fist, her expression imitating deep concentration "how can I learn to argue like that?" And then just now, I realised!" Her face brightened "When I get angry or worried at something that was _stupid!_ It all makes sense now!" We all laughed then, thinking fondly of her innocence, attempt, the fear that had welled up in our stomachs _from_ her outburst, her ace choice of words (sorry Tatsuki, but she's right :P) and the fact that she unintentionally honourific-ised Ishida into Ishida-_san_. It's getting more and more obvious how much they both like each other . . , Ooooohh I could've danced!

"You should do it more often Inoue, I'm sure _everyone_ will enjoy it"

I almost punched Ichigo right there and then. I mean seriously? In front of his _FATHER_, is he asking for trouble? Bloody innuendic (_that_ word does not exist 8D) fool! He was grinning, complete evil all over his face, at Ishida. However, luckily for him, Ishida was facing Orihime, completely oblivious to Ichigo's (actually relatively _bad_) innuendo. I frowned at Ichigo, not being able to see my face from his angle, I moved from the counter and around to stand next to Orihime, who I noticed, was blushing profusely.' THAT FOOL! I'm GOING TO PU-'was what I first thought – until that interruption right there. As I was in mid thought-shout I had turned around, ready to slam-dunk Ichigo, when I caught sight of what Orihime was _actually_ blushing at. Right there and then I could see why she felt for him in such a way. Ishida was smiling at her, and not any old grin, like he does when he's pissed of Ichigo, but an actual, full on, _smile._ Suddenly he was about 100 times more appealing; I think my heart actually stopped for a moment. Something brought me back to reality however because all of a sudden, Ichigo's head was in front of mine. Almost jumping into Orihime I leant back, meeting the face of a now eye-brow-risen, frowning (honestly, only Ichigo could do that T_T) ginger teen.

"So, apart from Tatsuki's determination of near killing us all, what else have you guys got?" He asked, his eyes flicking to, a now normal, Ishida, who nodded and stepped out of the room, effectively disarming my trance. Shaking my head a few times, we waited for him to return. He did shortly, bringing with him a peculiar square black, flat, box. He placed it on the coffee table in the living-room part of the kitchen, unclipped the silver fasteners and pushed the lid to the hinges. We gathered round to get a closer look, and what we found was something both terrifyingly lethal, but also rather dull and unsurprising, considering it was for Ishida. Ichigo put a put a hand to his chin, eyes shifting from the box to Ishida with a rather inquisitive expression

"Isn't that a crossbow?" He asked, fixing his eyes on Ishida.

Ishida nodded, pushing up his glasses and then (predictably) Ichigo frowned

"I thought you only used longbows?"

"I do, but this weapon would be more useful in direr situations and I also have my longbow, it's in the corridor – I just need to put it on"

I raised an eyebrow

"Surely that's a bit much to carry considering we may need to move at any moment?" (Shush, My stuff can leave my hands free *blows raspberry*) He shifted his weight to his left.

"I'm guessing besides this and the gun she brought, you didn't know just how many things her parents used to keep in their old house?"

Ichigo moaned and facepalmed

"Please tell me you didn't arrive here in that car?"

Ishida just pushed up his glasses, it came to me then

"Oh, please don't tell me you came in the armoured car? I mean, _come-on_ That's getting a bit stupid, I may as well have got here on Renji's old motorbike for the amount of noise that _car_ makes, we'll get trapped wherever we go!" I exclaimed, a hand on my hip, the other wafting with words.

At the mention of my deceased brother, the others looked to the floor as I felt a pair of worried brown eyes looking at me. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. It was still hard to talk about them without getting upset – even though I wanted to very much.

"I just mean, we might be better off staying here for a while, where we have the quieter cars, I mean we have to protect Karin and Yuzu too – we certainly can't just leave them _alone_."

Hello! It's Orihime Inoue here! (I think that's how you introduce yourself on western terms at least I hope it's correct!) (**A.N:** Randomly, at this very moment I'm sat in a bar in Spain, with a coke, alone, writing with pen and paper . . . I must look a right sight xD) Anyway, I'm filling in for Rukia from here for a bit because she said she can't remember much after this moment. I thought I'd let you know, that you're getting this information around the same day it happens (Obviously not on the dates so far, but soon we'll have caught up, and the action may end up feeling a bit more raw. That's our hope anyway :D. Right, back to our blog!

**30****th**** December 20:31: Ichigo's-house-and-the-discussion-of-future-happenings**

"We have to protect Karin and Yuzu! We can't just leave them _alone!_"

Rukia is a pretty strong person, but I don't think anyone didn't notice the slight tremor in her voice, or the despair in her eyes. Especially Ichigo, he looked like he just wanted to just take her into his arms and hold her until she was happy again. Really, I think he should have, considering her pain was something he could understand – to an extent – with the twins in danger. Loss is something we can all understand, and I understand how upsetting it is to feel alone from the loss of family, It's hard to try and get on normally (in a nutshell). Ichigo moved as if to speak but Ishida-Kun stepped in shaking his head

"I don't think it would be wise bringing the twins, besides they'll be here with your father – they will be well protected" He pushed up his glasses.

I think that may have been a bad thing to suggest, Ichigo's eyes had widened and rage set in. He was about to shout, before a small hand touched his chest and a soft voice replied

"No, Ishida, you cannot expect the rest of us to carry on without them and not worry, even if they are with their father, especially Ichigo, but me and Orihime-san too. The possibility of loosing someone else's sibling, whether older or younger is too much to bare when you've lost your own. It's a bad idea."

Rukia looked so hurt; it felt painful to watch her. It's easy to forget that she must be unhappy _inside_ when we see her laughing and fighting with Ichigo all the time. I felt guilty that I hadn't noticed. I looked and Tatsuki-chan, who looked at me with worried eyes and back to Rukia. I then looked at Ichigo, trying to will him with non-existent mind-powers to just _comfort_ her. His shy, stubborn nature could get frustrating sometimes. I looked to Kurosaki-san who smiled and nodded towards me. I did wonder at first what he meant, but then I remembered my weapon. My guess is that is what he intended. I unhooked them from my belt, it was a solemn moment, but this was necessary, plus, I hate seeing people in pain, it's agonising

"Uhum, well, I have a weapon too, if you would like to see?" I'm sure the Karin and Yuzu issue would be resolved later-on, and really, knowing the two of them, I don't think they would be particularly with the idea of leaving their brother either. I'd caught Rukia's attention, she smiled softly and nodded. Another pang of guilt hit me,

"Don't look so worried Hime-chan, you're just as strong as any of us noobs" she smiled again, I returned the gesture, promising from now-on she would always have me to lean on if she were in pain, shyness and embarrassment can go out the window, it _hurts_ to be alone, so I won't let her be anymore.

With a nod, I brought out my weapons and walked over to the counter, placing them on top

"They're called Shun Shun Rikka" I said as their eyes expressed wonder and interest. I smiled at Rukia again

"Sora gave them to me when I was younger, I have no idea where from or how they are even able to exist, other than it's something to do with a noble man and a man with a green-striped hat"

Both Rukia and Kurosaki-sans' eyebrows raised, and I swear for a moment a flash of recognition sparkled in their eyes, Ichigo just looked intrigued however

"So how do they work?"

He went to poke one with his finger but I grabbed his arm quickly  
>"They cause an explosion if touched by anyone but me" The three of their eyes widened<p>

"That's _insane!_"

"They are a little unique I guess. From what I was able to find out, they have DNA recognition and that if they come in contact of anything made of flesh, they will explode, something to do with Nitro-Glycerine and stem-cell research I think. OH! But two of them you can touch, they have some sort of healing agent in the fibres of them. If you stick either of the ends in any kind of wound, it will heal within the day –the length of time just depends on the deepness or kind of wound."

They all gaped at me – Ishida and Tatsuki-Chan too – they didn't know this yet because we were in a hurry before. Rukia spoke first however

"Such a thing exists! Damn that ma-" She quickly shook her head, but I didn't let her outburst leave my mind – does she know who made my weapons?

She pressed a hand to her forehead, looking mildly stressed – she definitely knew something

"So how do you use then? Obviously they are both offensive and defensive and they look just like miniature boomerangs, is it similar in the sense of usage?"

I nodded

"They're used pretty much exactly the same way. I'll throw the explosive ones at . . . whatever . . .and let it hit, and from the explosion it creates on contact, they will return. Apparently the creator liked the pun on '_Boom_erang' but my brother adopted a name he thought I'd like better for them, considering I was only ten when he gave me them"

Rukia, slightly flabbergasted, chuckled appropriately and nodded

"Sounds about right, so do you just hook them on a belt?"

She doesn't miss much when it comes to weapons, she wasn't even shocked that I had some . . . I wonder . . .

"Well basically, yes, it's a specific belt; it's just double layered and has slits to hook one of the ends in, so they're easy to access."

Ichigo seemed to finally come out of wonderland and rubbed his chin (like an old man, hehe)

"Well no doubt they will probably be the most useful weapon we have of all. Whatever you do, don't lose them" He answered, his eyes still relatively wide, like the others, who all nodded slowly

"It would be a shame to see them lost. Would you prefer it if I looked after them, Inoue-san?" Ishida-kun said, walking up. Confused, I was about to reply, but Rukia intervened

"What is in your head today, Ishida? Orihime can 'look after' them perfectly well on her own - If she's been using them since she was ten, it's not unlikely that she's better at using them than you and your bows, don't be mad."

To my surprise she wasn't shouting, just . . . smiriking? At him . . . how odd . . .  
>O now he's gone pink! How cute! . . .I mean . . .Oh he pushed his glasses up at her . . .<br>He turned to me

"Apologies Inoue-San, Kuchiki's right" I heard her snort at the lack of politeness on her name

"I wasn't thinking properly, I only meant to be of assistance . . . " With that peculiar sentence, he turned swiftly on his heel and walked throguht the corridor . . . what an odd occurance . . . I turned towards the others who were all . . . smirking . . . at me . . .  
>Oh now I'm just confused . . .<p>

Okay! It's Rukia again now! I don't know if you can tell, but a _lot _happened on this day!

**30****th**** December: 21:15: Ichigo's house, Ishida's embarrassment**

Oh poor Orihime, she hasn't a clue, Ishida may as well of declared his love to her right there and then, I don't think she noticed the shell-shocked wonder on his face as he said it, luckily for him, the rest of us did :D  
>Ichigo chuckled and then followed him into the corridor. Good, now I could see what the girls had packed and were thinking the same thing.<br>Isshin must be able to read minds.

"Girls, why don't you grab your stuff and go upstairs - You're free to use Ichigo's room, the girls will be back soon, and then you can natter" he said, smiling, and grabbed the mug of tea from the counter and wandered out of the room. No

"Oooooh, you'll all have to sleep in Ichigo's bed" or innuendic "have fun"s – nothing!

It's almost frightening when he's serious or not joking around, it means he's going to do something too . . . Maybe Ishida's right about the twins, especially if _he's_ involved . . .

Hmmm . . . The twins not being here yet . . .him . . . Isshins seriousness . . . certain weapons . . . Death . . .  
>I have a strange feeling about this 'Terrorist attack'.<br>I decided to wonder about that later. I shifted the bag on my shoulders

"C'mon girls, he's right, plus, what have you brought?"

With that, Orihime and Tatsuki grabbed their bags too and we ran upstairs.

**30****th**** December: 21:30: Ichigo's room **_**– Girl Time**_

Guys, secrets, what clothes we brought, Ichigo, what-to-do-if-your-painters-are-decorating-in-Zombie-situation, Ishida, Hug-related drama, how you don't raid certain boy's bedrooms if you're moral – but do anyway, debating whether a zombie biting you is counted as your last kiss/'experience' if it's not proceeded, and drunkenness – you're typical sleepover. OH –I forgot to mention – Truth of dare – the reason for some of them situations.

So I was sat on Ichigo's bed, some of the contents of my bag spewing out of itself. Orihime had just finished unpacking her bag, turns out our minds do seem to run on one wavelength in quite a few circumstances, considering we brought practically the same stuff.

On the other side of Orihime however, Tatsuki smirked (This is _never _good news) she started to fish around in her bag, finally bringing out a bottle

"I was sure you two would go for practicality and sensibleness, so I packed for _fun!" _She beamed, bringing out more bottles from her bag, I intervened

"C'mon tats you know me and Orihime don't drink, not after what happened at Asano's, and that Sambooka stuff is revolting!" Just remembering the tastes made me feel ill, I mean, I love liquorice, but that stuff tasted like sweet-stuff mixed with dog-drool – seriously, it's revolting.

"Hey, that was not my fault! If I remember correctly it was a certain guilty auburn-haired person on your left that dragged us to _that_."

Orihime looked to her knees, ashamed

"He just looked so sad and depressed, I didn;t think it was an act to draw us in" She pouted. I squinted at Tatsuki, replying

"Exactly, and _you're_ the one who dared me into that stuff, I was perfectly sober until I drank _that_ stuff"

She squinted back at me however

"You'd had loads to drink by then, if that Sambooka hadn't finished you off, your fourteenth drinking game with _lover-boy_ would have" she finished, crossing her arms and sticking out her tongue.

She was going to pay – _LOVER BOY? _

"Besides, I didn't bring any of that, I agree, it's nasty" She fished around in her bag and brought another bottle out

"Oh but I thought it tasted nice" Orihime pouted. It was enough to stop me thinking of murdering Tatsuki (for that moment). We both stared at her

"_What_?"

We both looked at each other knowingly and then carried on, she brought out bottle after bottle (I swear she must've stolen that bag from Mary Poppins)

In the end she had pulled out a bottle each of Gin, Vodka, bitter lemon, Sake, Whiskey, Rum, and a few other bottles – none of us were particularly fond of flavoured drinks (thins evidence was gathered from two drinking experiences mind you)

"it's our last day as normal humans, probably for the rest of the world too, we're at home with our two best gril-friends, we're all over eighteen, and the owner of the house is in. We're not doing anything illegal and we know our basic limits. Why not have a few?" She said, pouring Vodka into three glasses (She'd brought them from downstairs when we were going up) .  
>In all honesty, I could see her point, there's nothing wrong with drinking if you're with good friends, at home. Especially of the day-after-tomorrow you're going to be attacked by brainless dead-but-moving human beings. Me and Orihime looked at each other for a moment, back at Tatsuki, and back at each other. We nodded and grabbed a glass each. Tatsuki smiled, grabbing her own an putting it to her lips. We did the same.<p>

"To humanity"  
>"To living"<br>"And to brutally-murdering-a-load-of-soulless-zombies!"

And with that we tipped the glass.

* * *

><p>Okay, end for now! I have a few idea's going so far, and the end of what will be about chapter 5 - I'm just unreliable XD Gomen on that. but yes, I do love you all - I wrote that on paper and it was 14 pages *cries* i was on holiday at the time, and had a random surge of chapterness (that only happens when you <em>don't<em> have a pen and paper handy *cries more* I even took pictures for you (Don't ask why, I have no idea XD) So yah, hope you enjoy! Feel free to add an opinion, i'm cool wether it's good or bad :D ALSO if you're a fan of Vampire Diaries check out **ChocolateBeth** (AMAZING writer) and Want a reccomendation for other long chaptered Bleach Ichiruki stuff, check out **Tazski**'s work (ALSO AMAZING WRITER) I have the privilege of knowing them both, so do have a look - it's well worth it. Will be back . . .eventually. I promise I haven't given up on this or my pregnant Orihime+Rukia one, i'm just lacking in penspiration at the mo :D Good luck, and see you soon!


End file.
